A New Game
by Jennifer Hope
Summary: Jim Moriarty needs something, something that Mycroft Holmes has.    And now he knows a way to get it. But first he needs Detective Inspector Lestrade out of the picture. Jim will stop at nothing to get what he wants. Mycroft will be powerless to resist.
1. Chapter 1

Mycroft had always managed to keep his relationship with Detective Inspector Lestrade a close secret. Even his wretched brother, Sherlock, had only found out because he'd broken into Lestrade's flat, God knows why, and found Mycroft's tie. Yes, the politician had kept his cards very close to his chest. Jim pondered this for the third time this week, which is more than he'd ever thought about anything. Normally it didn't take him long to think things through but this, this was... different.

In fact, Jim had only discovered Mycroft's relationship status _because_ of Sherlock. The so-called genius couldn't tell when his flat was bugged. Jim thought he'd made it obvious enough but evidently not. No matter, Jim was quite content to keep the bugs in use if Sherlock hadn't had the sense to rip them out of the wall yet. Bullet holes are a prime location for bugs, it's lucky Sherlock gets so violently bored.

Jim leaned back in his chair, biting the thumb nail of his right hand in thought. Now a new game was in play. Jim had always wanted Mycroft's... _co-operation_, but had always been unclear on an effective way to get it. The Detective Inspector was out of the question, threatening Mycroft with Lestrade's well being wouldn't bring him co-operation, if anything _more_ resistance. Lestrade knew Mycroft would always put his work first, national importance and all, so he'd be prepared to be used as bargaining chips. That's not what Jim could afford; anyone who is prepared to be used like that is of no value to him. No, he needed something else. He grinned wickedly to himself. Now he knew Mycroft's... preferences... He could have the politician wrapped around his little finger. That's exactly what he wanted.

It started with a phone call.

Mycroft's voice was thick with importance as he answered the phone. "Mycroft Holmes."

Jim smiled "Mycroft, my dear! How are you?"

"If this is a social call, Mr Moriarty, you're wasting both our times."

Jim chuckled down the line "Oh, Mycroft, I do love it when you call me that." He said with a hint of a growl that made Mycroft's throat tighten.

"I don't care. Kindly tell me what you want or end this call before I do." Mycroft snapped, drumming his fingers on the desk he was sat behind.

"Oh, don't ruin my fun! I was merely checking up on you. We wouldn't want anything to _happen_ to you now, would we?" Jim purred down the line, almost hearing Mycroft's thoughts pause for a second.

"How considerate of you. I'm fine. Goodbye, Mr Moriarty"

"And send my regards to the detective inspector, won't you?" Jim called, knowing the receiver was half way back to its cradle. There was a pause.

"I'm sorry?" Mycroft's voice sounded tight, despite his efforts to remain nonchalant.

"Oh, don't pretend you don't know what I'm talking about." Jim cooed, "I understand that you and the good Detective Inspector Lestrade have an... _arrangement_." His tongue clicked the final "T" in a way that radiated smugness to Mycroft's quickly reddening ears.

There was a soft clatter as a pen was dropped, making Jim laugh _almost_ silently. Mycroft stayed silent for a few seconds, trying to gather his thoughts. He couldn't possibly confirm Moriarty's statement, nor could he deny it. Moriarty already knew it to be true after all, but he couldn't give Jim the satisfaction of acknowledging it.

"What business of yours is my private life?" He muttered down the phone, through clenched teeth.

"None at all, I just found it... Interesting. I'd never thought you to be type to settle down, especially not with someone like Lestrade."

"Don't- What's that supposed to mean?" Mycroft's impatience causing his professional mask to slip.

"I think you know what it means" Jim laughed, his voice hinting at a growl again. "Goodbye, Mycroft, I'll be in touch." He hung up before Mycroft could answer, knowing that he had sent the politician's mind into disarray with his fruitless answers and ambiguous comments. Of course, the subtext was quite clear but to someone like Mycroft, he would think of a hundred different meanings behind Moriarty's words before arriving at the right conclusion. And by then it would be too late.


	2. Chapter 2

Mycroft sat numbly at his desk, dropping the phone back into its cradle. "How could he know? How could he _possibly_ know?" was all that Mycroft could think for a while, like a broken record. Obviously, he'd expected Moriarty to find out at some point, but not so quickly! And obviously, he'd prepared Greg for the possibility of Moriarty using him as leverage. Greg had been so understanding, he smiled fondly at the thought, remembering how he'd feared that it might scare Greg away, the possibility of kidnapping, torture, even death, for either of them. But he stayed, to Mycroft's surprise and delight. Gregory Lestrade was truly remarkable.

His fond smile disappeared as reality brought the gravity of the situation crashing on to his shoulders once more. James Moriarty found his relationship with Lestrade "interesting". Never had a notion chilled Mycroft to the bone as much as this. He had never underestimated Moriarty's capabilities and coupled with this new found knowledge, he was more dangerous than ever. Who knows what he had planned for Mycroft this time. He rubbed his eyes with his thumb and forefinger wearily. Yet another thing to add to his endless list of things to do. It would go straight to the top of the list of course, or as near as he could get it. Just beneath the Korean elections and saving the economy from the brink of collapse. Again.

Mycroft leaned back in his chair as he thought deeply. Aside from the threat Moriarty posed, he had behaved strangely on the phone. Well, he always behaved strangely, Mycroft braved an amused quirk of his mouth, but even stranger than usual. There had been _something_ in his voice, and Mycroft couldn't place it, that seemed out of place. It wasn't unnerving, or at least, not to the great Mycroft Holmes. As much as he hated to admit it, the threat in Moriarty's voice and the promise of more secrets had set Mycroft's mind alight with curiosity. Jim was up to something and Mycroft wanted - needed - to know why he had felt the need to call Mycroft about it, and then not give anything away. This was most unlike him. And Mycroft couldn't help but be intrigued by it.

"_I'd never thought you'd be the type to settle down, especially not with someone like Lestrade."_

The words echoed around his head as though Moriarty was whispering them in his ear. "Settle down"? That's certainly not what Mycroft was doing, that much was obvious, which made Moriarty either an idiot _or_ he was implying something. And James Moriarty was no idiot. So, what was he implying? Mycroft hissed to himself in irritation. This shouldn't be so difficult; it was _never_ this difficult to work out what someone was thinking. And Mycroft was expected to know "exactly what it means"! That was a step too far for Mycroft's mind to comprehend right now, had Moriarty said something earlier in the conversation that would make this all so much clearer? Had Mycroft simply not been listening hard enough to begin with?

Despite the latter theory sounding carelessly slapdash of him, Mycroft received far too many phone calls from Moriarty to feel the need to hang on to every word he says anymore. Most of the time, his calls were purely a ruse to get Mycroft's attention diverted for a while so he could kidnap Sherlock or blow up part of a government building. Humiliate him, in short. Now, he simply ignored his calls but watched him closer than ever.

This seemed to be neither of those things. Moriarty plays games with people, he leaves Mycroft or Sherlock clues as to what he is about it do so he can either be stopped, or have a large audience for his latest stunt. Regardless of the outcome, both of the Holmes brothers react beautifully to Moriarty's leads and pull out all the stops to ensure that they can at least _try_ to do something. Both for different reasons of course. Mycroft didn't enjoy playing this game nearly as much as Sherlock did, he's far too busy to be watching for Moriarty's next attempt at flamboyant (and highly dangerous) attention seeking.

He drummed his fingers again in irritation and sighed. He couldn't work anymore tonight; his mind was too busy with too many thoughts, and none of them about the paperwork before him. He stood and stretched away the creeping pains that come from sitting in the same position for 8 hours. He looked at the clock. 3.25am. No wonder his brain was worn out. At least he was getting an early night tonight; Greg would be pleased about that.

He shuffled from his office and up to the bedroom where Greg was already asleep, tangled in the sheets and snoring lightly. Mycroft smiled to himself as he changed, taking the time to fold his suit neatly despite his brain demanding he get straight to bed without a moment's hesitation. He carefully detangled some of the sheets from Lestrade's grip (thank God he was a heavy sleeper) and shifted himself closer to the man he loved.

Still, Moriarty was all that he thought of that night.


	3. IMPORTANT UPDATE

I apologise terribly for being so awfully slow with writing this fic and I've encountered a few problems with uploading my work on this site so this is just to say that A New Game has moved! It is now on AO3: /works/509794/chapters/897877

I hope to be a bit more attentive this time and update more regularly, I promise! Oh and I've added some stuff to chapter 2 (Two Birds, One Stone) so please make sure to read that :) anyway, just thought I'd let you all know :) I imagine I will stick with my AO3 (under the name Mockingbirds) account now, it's much easier to use so if you like my work, please checking back on there and not here :D

Thank you! You're all wonderful people and thank you so much for reading my fic, I hope you're enjoying it and please post reviews :)


End file.
